


Stress Relief

by ReevaKnight



Series: Edeleth Omegaverse [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Biting, Cunnilingus, F/F, Futanari, Jealousy, Lesbian Sex, Omega Verse, Porn with Feelings, Post-Black Eagles Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReevaKnight/pseuds/ReevaKnight
Summary: The Emperor of Fodlan, preparing the country for a future without a monarchy, without her. She hoped but didn't know if it would happen. She also would never have believed that she had a future with someone else, her partner, her mate. Byleth.That future is happening right now, as motherhood is fast approaching.Yet life is not without its stresses, luckily for her, Byleth is on hand for some relief...
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Edeleth Omegaverse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743907
Comments: 6
Kudos: 113





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> While this is a part 3 I don't believe part 1 and 2 have to be read to be able to read this. :)
> 
> Enjoy!

The evening sun was making its way through the sky, falling from on high to its bed to rest. To hide from the world for another night, bursts of brilliant orange and pinks bled over the sky; like a great blob of paint against the bright canvas, an unseen painter swirling the colours across the picture. Akin to a pleasant smell the light wafted in from a far window, enveloping and caressing two people as they worked. 

It was late in Enbarr, another long day for the Emperor as she sat at the head of a great and grand table, a table made ready for dignitaries and ambassadors, leaders of the people from all walks of life, Edelgard had made sure of that. Nobles were occasionally ruffled being in the presence of someone they once called inferior; however, they knew better than to make any kind of remark: it was dangerous for their career. Which it now was, a career, not a life. No longer born to rule. 

However, right now, the table lay empty except for its head, where the great Emperor of Fodlan worked, her quill scratching across documents and petitions and treaties. She knew how much work this would all be, wearing the crown of all of Fodlan; however, she had to concentrate on the war at the time, on her allies and her enemies, thoughts of dreary paperwork was an afterthought. Perhaps even a happy thought at the time, it represented a time of peace. 

Now, however, this was not making her happy. 

Edelgard was robed in the majestic garbs of her office: the powerful scarlets and creams of her robes, a long flowing cape bearing the symbol of the Adrestian empire, now the symbol of the united Fodlan, with the symbols of the Kingdom and Alliance only adorning the history books. Her heavy crown was not atop her head, but instead a lighter tiara, a secondary symbol of her office which she had decided to adopt when not dressed in the now legendary crimson of her armour. 

The stacks of papers before her didn’t seem to be getting any smaller, no matter how many pieces she signed and put to the side. Her irritation was growing, an ugly insect eating away at her patience, gnawing at it until soon there would be nothing left. However, nowadays, her patience was severely limited. She wasn’t sleeping well, her days were filled with exhaustion, and her nights were full of tossing and turning. Her back was also often a sore point for her right now: the pain that lanced down her back was a constant companion to her these days. 

The powerful Emperor of all Fodlan groaned and sat back in her chair; the reason for her condition, even under all those robes, was plain to see. A very clear and prominent bump was evident under her clothes, her stomach extended and stretched to accommodate something very precious to her. All those sleepless nights, the exhaustion, the aches and pains, all of it was worth it as she stared down to her belly. Her quill dropped to the table as she pulled back a hand to caress her stomach, a true smile at her lips. Her happiness drowning out all else.

“... the delegate for the Almyrans is requesting changes to the treaty. You should have a look at article nine here.” 

The voice of her staunchest supporter for her whole life, the loyal beta who had never left her side, the only one who, for the longest time, knew of her duel crests and her duel nature. The calming scent of his often doing wonders to stave off the worst of her heat and take off the edge of the burning anger of her inner Alpha. She had lost count of how many times she had used his scent to ground her, but right now… his words only brought an unheard growl to her lips. Her irritation flared up once more, her tiredness hacking away at her calm. 

Hubert seemed unaware of her bubbling annoyance as he placed another paper down in front of her and pointed out the said article. Right now, she did not care. 

His splendid dark military uniform was still perfect, after all this time; even that seemed to annoy her right now; even in all her finery, she was struggling with some day-to-day things. Edelgard had always been fiercely independent, and having to rely on anyone felt like she was losing that independence… however… there was one person she trusted to help her. A small blush rose to her cheeks; only one person she was comfortable with to attend to her, and know that she was not lesser in any way. 

She looked away from her loyal attendant now, biting back a retort he did not deserve, wondering where her Byleth was. Yes… her Byleth. Just as she was Byleth’s. That thought brought another warm blush of red to her face. An idle hand brushed the invisible mark on the crux of her neck, her fingers exploring and passing along the deep, dark black feathers that fanned from her cape. 

The Emperor and the General were not married in the traditional sense; she did not wish to impose the harsh expectations and rules that came with being royalty. She wanted Byleth to keep her freedom: this was her burden alone. However, unofficially? Every single Alpha, Omega, and even Beta knew that Edelgard was bonded, mated to another. Likewise, they knew the person who belonged to the Emperor, who also bore the mark on her neck, the Grand General of all Fodlan. 

“...are you listening, Lady Edelgard?” With a small huff, she pulled her thoughts back into the room.   
“Yes, Hubert!” She snapped at him; she didn’t mean to, a small bloom of guilt shook her. But, the only response to her outburst was a small soft sigh, his shoulders relaxed from the attentive state. Even a small smile peaked at his lips.   
“This can wait until tomorrow. The delegate is enjoying sparring with our Grand General as we speak; I don’t think she will mind waiting another day.” 

That made the Emperor stop and look up at him. Byleth was sparring with someone? A flash of envy sparked through her; an ugly thing, she swallowed it down, her emotions were all over the place right now, especially when it came to what she considered hers.

A screech of a chair along the pristine floor, the Emperor stood up from where she was working.   
“Lady Edelgard?” With a billow of her long flowing cape, she began to stride away, her gait still proud and strong as it ever was. She made sure to exude power as the Emperor, even carrying life as she was right now. It only drove her on to make sure everyone knew she was not weak, she did not need looking after.   
“I’m going to see her.” She informed him. She turned on her heel to look back at the form of her loyal friend. Having known him for so long, she didn’t miss that smile, that relaxed mirth on his face. How different he was now, how he allowed his feelings to show now that their mission had been accomplished.   
“Very well. Would you like me to announce you?”   
“N-no…” She hesitated. Should she? That would certainly bring all the attention to her, including the one who her mate was sparring. A flutter of emotion, something didn’t like the idea of her Byleth sparring anyone else but her. 

She recalled the panting breaths, the dirt below, the correction of technique, the closeness between them. Another blush came to her cheeks now. That was precious time for her, of just her and her chosen mate, a choice she never thought she would live to see, to make. The chances were just too ridiculous and just a distraction from her mission. She didn’t like the idea of someone else sharing that with Byleth. 

“No, Hubert. That won’t be required.” She barely caught his bow to her as she quickly turned away and stepped out of the room, her shoes clacking against the ground, the sound following behind as she left the far door and into the rest of her palace. 

* * *

The sound of scuffles and grunts, the noises filtered through the grounds as she came ever nearer. She passed the beta guards around her as she made her journey; they stood to attention and bowed, words of greeting and politeness. She managed to pull up a mask of civility as she stood them at ease and made a polite decline in conversation. She had a destination in mind, and she was getting closer. 

She noticed the distracted stares and whispers of servants and guards now, they could hear the tumbling and huffs as two bodies battled each other in the soft dirt of the training grounds. Edelgard felt herself stand a little taller, her aches and pain forgotten, her exhaustion non-existent as she rounded a corner, viewing the training grounds in all of its glory. 

The vast space put the grounds of Garreg Mach to shame, but, of course, this was the palace; no expense was spared when it came to training guards and the elite in the past. The greenery mixed in with the wooden weapon racks, the cobbled stone surrounding the softer earth. The low light of evening drifting over the sky, casting long shadows along the floor and walls of the grounds. Just like many places of her… their home, thoughts of her and her mate were vivid in her mind. This only added to her sour mood; she wanted to see for herself who was sparring with her General, who thought themselves worthy of being anywhere near what was hers. 

Her walk suddenly halted in the grounds; a sudden pain shot up her back, bringing her right back to reality. 

What was she doing? 

She was letting her feelings get to her. She didn’t own Byleth, she was her own person, and more than that… she trusted her. She could do whatever she wanted; she didn’t need Edelgard’s permission. They were a team… equal, at least to each other. 

But the Emperor’s short fuse only vanished temporarily; it wasn’t Byleth she was worried about. It was whoever she was sparring with, Edelgard wanted to see, with her own eyes, who was so close to her mate; who dared to even try and mix her scent with her precious mate’s. She knew that her powerful instincts and emotions were winning over her common sense, but they were gurgling and frothing over her thoughts like a bubbling volcano, unable to keep them at bay right now. 

She rounded the last corner, no longer being watched or bowed at by anyone around. All of their attention was centered on two figures in the dirt. 

She caught sight of bright indigo hair, dressed in light, beige shorts and vest top; her joints, hands, and feet wrapped in protective strips of cloth as she battled another woman. Byleth’s face and body were flush, sweat dripping from her, her eyes sharp, yet bearing such an excited smile. 

Edelgard’s heart flipped in her chest. A burst of warmth and happiness filled her; she adored Byleth’s smile, her eyes, her features. Yet… a spark of something dark made her heart sink right after. She wasn’t looking at her. 

The Emperor’s eyes snapped to her opponent, a powerful female of the Almyrans, a General herself. Long black hair tied back into a ponytail, sharp hawk-like features, a deep tan, taller than her Byleth and looking just as strong. She too bore the same excited features, a good match; Almyrans loved a good fight, especially from a strong opponent. Byleth must be making a good impression on her. 

Once again, the two leapt at each other, wrestling and vying for dominance. 

She ignored the shouts and cheers around her; it was all drowned out as she focused on the two warrior women. Their scents billowed out to fill the arena; Edelgard could tell which was her Byleth’s, the powerful aroma calling her, almost making her step forward. She gritted her teeth as she stayed her feet, watching intently as she held back, standing near a far wall. Her eyes narrowed as she surveyed the scene; the enticing scent of her Alpha was mixed with the likewise heady and robust aroma of the other woman. What Fodlan would class as a Beta, yet crests did not exist outside of Fodlan, so Alphas and Omegas did not exist there. She may technically be classed as a Beta here in her country; close enough anyway… but Edelgard couldn’t help a small growl escape from her lips, her teeth grit tight as she battled her own wild emotions, having to force her body to be still, lest she march over and claim what was rightfully hers. 

She wasn’t actually sure how she smelled to Byleth and others of her kind right now. She guessed she smelled like a claimed Omega right now: a claimed, pregnant, Omega. She didn’t have the usual burning high sense of self and the urge to dominate that came with her Alpha infused blood. But, she also didn’t feel the weakness or desperation to copulate that came with her Omega side when in heat. Instead, she felt such a sharp sense of possession of just one Alpha, just one. Her bonded and chosen mate. 

Who, right now, was being forced into a stranglehold into the dirt. Edelgard’s eyes widened in alarm as she watched Byleth struggle to get out of trouble, to no avail. She snapped her gaze up to the face of the Almyran dignitary. The ambassador’s face spoke of her glee, her impending victory, a wide, dark grin as she held onto the flailing and clawing Byleth, forcing her to give in. Surrender. 

Suddenly, as if she knew she was watching her, something made the Almyran shift her gaze up to Edelgard. 

Their eyes connected across the training area; lilac met deep brown. Edelgard narrowed her eyes and stood taller, issuing her order: get off her, now. That was her mate she was holding. 

That made the grin dribble off the face of the soon to be victor… her eyes wide at the unspoken command. She didn’t follow the order; it seemed to be more of shock and surprise, the cogs in her mind whirring. But that distraction was enough for her grip to loosen, just enough for Byleth to elbow her hard in the gut. 

Once again, the cheers grew loud around Edelgard, the deafening ruckus enveloping the arena, clearly blissfully unaware that their Emperor was among them. 

The Almyran General winced in pain, her hold loosening, Byleth snapped her neck back and headbutted her. Even Edelgard flinched at that hit. The once mercenary had never been a clean fighter; she used every advantage and ability available, just as her father had taught her. Just as she had endeavored to teach her own students all those years ago: ‘Your whole body is a weapon, not just a sword or a spear’. 

The Almyran’s grip was lost; she fell backwards far enough for Byleth to break free. Even Edelgard found herself watching the fight now, silently cheering on her old teacher. Before the enemy could recover, Byleth pushed her advantage, whirling around and grabbing an arm, pulling it back and casting the dark-haired woman to the ground. Her face against the dirt as she was the one, this time, to growl out and push back, but Byleth held firm. She was trapped under the Grand General of Fodlan. The pain was evident on her face, even as she visibly snarled at her opponent, but another press of the shoulder quickly changed her features to one of apparent pain. 

She had lost. Not even the Almyran General was stubborn enough to risk injury. 

The Emperor watched as the floored Almyran said something to the indigo, but it was lost amongst the cheering once again. The clapping and yells for the General of Fodlan. It was almost overwhelming, realising the fight was over, she allowed her senses to scan out to the faces of the crowd. Guards, servants, nobles, and peasants alike: all stood as equals. She recognised many of the guards who were training under Byleth. This was Fodlan, the Fodlan she had struggled to create, to birth into this world. It had not been easy, but Byleth had been by her side. 

She pulled her attention back to herself: the metaphorical had become a reality now, as she, herself, would give birth soon. She never imagined herself as a mother… but there was no one else in the whole world she wanted to share this with. 

The crowd changed, and drew closer to the now still and heavily breathing combatants; Edelgard couldn’t see past them, the bodies too close together. For a second, she hesitated with indecision; she didn’t know whether to wait here or to move forward. She was enjoying the view of the people together, united with joy on their faces. 

However, the Emperor was here to see Byleth, her mate. Not to stand back and stay on the sidelines, her poisonous envy at seeing another so close to what was hers, engaging in an act she could not do herself right now… It was hard to simply turn off those feelings; it had been too long since she had felt herself, without feeling like her body and her emotions were the ones in charge right now. 

The Emperor of all Fodlan began to move forward; at first, the bodies glanced back at her as she politely requested for them to give her space. Wide eyes of shock, a flinch, mumbled apologies and bows, before the whispers and chatters of her approach filtered through the crowd ahead of her. 

Soon enough, the mass of people parted to let her through, creating a path right to the arena. 

With the cloth of her cape billowing behind her, she walked to her destination; before her she spotted her Byleth, looking no worse for wear, flushed and red, breathing heavily, dirt from the soft earth covering her limbs and face. But she was… smiling, that soft, gentle smile; it made Edelgard’s heart skip inside her chest. The woman who could be cold, calculating, efficient in battle, more and more she was now smiling, enjoying her life: her mortal, human life. 

As the Emperor’s eyes panned to who she was smiling at, she once again felt that sharp rise of possessiveness in the back of her mind.

Byleth was holding out her hand to the prone Almyran, likewise dirtied and flushed, with what looked like a bruise started to form on her face. Edelgard had to bite back a smirk of pride; she shouldn’t think that. She was an important ambassador from a neighbouring country, not a rival for Byleth to take down for her. 

The tanned Almyran took the hand of the victor and pulled herself up, brushing herself off, just in time for Edelgard to arrive at the edge of the area. 

“...you Fodlans are alright.” The powerful, confident voice of the Almyran exuded pride and mirth, even after her loss. Her eyes panned over to Edelgard, a darker look in her eye: examining her, scanning her. The Emperor did not appreciate this Beta sizing her up. She stared her down, trying to channel her dormant Alpha persona, but that only gained another laugh from the delegate.   
“So are you. This isn’t what I expected to do today, but the exercise was worth it. Not had a good workout like that for a while now.” Byleth proceeded to stretch out her joints and rotate her neck, too distracted to notice how the delegate looked at the Emperor.   
“I would think you are getting your exercise in…” Her eyes fell to Edelgard’s swollen stomach, clearly knowing the situation. “...I’m sure the Emperor keeps you engaged and _very_ busy.” Edelgard opened her mouth to argue… to say something. But, her words caught, and only brought a blush to her cheeks. 

“Oh yeah, El keeps me busy, all right…” Now, it was the pair of them that snapped their gaze to the still stretching indigo. Did she really mean…? “Being a General isn’t too far away from when I was a teacher.” 

Edelgard coughed at the same time as the tall, tanned, sharp Almyran laughed. A deep cackle at the response of Byleth, the delegate’s words clearly going over her head. 

By now, the crowd around the arena had dispersed, the area emptying of watchers, the guards going back to their duties, or their own training. 

“... we will discuss the treaty tomorrow.” The Emperor steered the conversation away from such embarrassing matters, as well as to try and end this whole affair.   
“Yes, yes, sure, fine with me. I need a shower. Your Majesty… General.” With a nod to each of them, she sauntered off and away from the pair, that smirk still painted on her face, right under the blackening eye, acting like it was some sort of trophy.

“I need one, too…” Byleth mumbled out as she brushed dirt off her arm and leg, not noticing the dirt on the side of her face. Once the number of people around had finally dropped to almost nothing, Edelgard felt like she could finally breathe; to exhale, and relax. It was only the two of them and the on-duty guards. She hated how much that Beta rattled her and ground her patience, especially being so close to her mate. Taking in the scent of her precious Byleth once more, the mix of sweat and dirt, with that underlying musk of Alpha pheromones always present. 

It had been a long day; she didn’t want to be on her feet anymore: she wanted to just relax and be in the arms of her mate… able to settle in the protective scent of the Alpha. 

“Did you want me for something, El?” The Emperor stared up at the dirtied but… beautiful face of her beloved. All anger and envy leaking out of her in the glorious presence of the one woman she loved more than anything else in her whole world. Her heart finally shifted from its tense rhythm, yet beating all the more quickly in the presence of the other. Her emotions filled her with such warmth and joy at being near her once again. How did Byleth always do this to her?   
“El?” Byleth spoke once again, unable to get an answer out of the scarlet robed woman. Edelgard couldn’t tell her that she was worried… no… jealous… could she? About how much she missed training with her? How much she missed the contact, the time that was just them? 

Her features softened from the staunch Emperor to just Edelgard, the once student of the teacher of Garreg Mach. She reached her hand up to brush the grains of earth from the ex-mercenary’s face, Byleth’s closest eye closing on reflex. She didn’t manage to finish the job as her hand was stilled, resting against the soft face of the one who held her heart. Byleth’s own hand had come up now to rest against the back of hers. 

“Are you okay?” Byleth’s eyes had softened; her features full of concern and care. The Alpha scent of her mate washed over and caressed Edelgard: there was no play for dominance here, no fight for control. Byleth was content, more than content, as always, to be the Emperor’s equal. 

“Sorry… I just miss you.” Small drops of worry and fear fell from on high to fall to the hot ground of her mind. Byleth pulled Edelgard’s hand slightly away from her face and turned her mouth to the open palm, gently tracing her lips along the soft skin, placing a small kiss in the centre.   
“I’m here.”   
“I know... I mean…” She really did not want to admit that she was worried that right now she couldn’t be what Byleth wanted: she couldn’t spar with her, she missed exercising with her, training with her, improving, battling, following her orders. She missed it all. Precious memories from the academy that she enjoyed carrying on to this day, reaffirming her respect and love for her in their dance of the battlefield. It was their time; Byleth wasn’t one for rules and etiquette of nobles and royalty. 

“I’m listening.” 

“I miss spending time with you… out here… I haven’t been able to since… well.” Since she was too late in her pregnancy to do such a thing.  
“Oh, El… we will. Very soon.” Edelgard sighed. “You are protecting something very precious to both of us. And doing a wonderful job. Thank you... Just think, El: one day, it won’t be just the two of us…” Byleth stepped closer to the Emperor, holding her close, her other arm encircling Edelgard’s back in an embrace. “I love you.” She whispered. 

Edelgard couldn’t stop the blush from rising to her cheeks; did Byleth even know just how much she affected her? Being wrapped up in the calming, protective scent of her Alpha; being so close and connected like this? Like a warm blanket was draped over her shoulders, she felt so safe and protected.

“I-I love you too…” 

All too soon, the embrace ended, and Byleth stepped away. The tender, shared moment slipped away, just like the light, as it finally dipped low into the horizon. Darkness beginning to leak into Enbarr. She felt a shiver, missing the warmth of Byleth’s embrace. 

“Okay… I really do need a shower now. I’ll meet you in our room, okay? I won’t be long.” With that, she darted forward to give a quick kiss on Edelgard’s cheek, such public displays of affection that Byleth thought nothing of but always made Edelgard feel hot: like the sun had returned to her, warming her once more.

At that final say, the Alpha vanished from her sight and dashed off towards the training showers, leaving the Emperor alone in the arena. A sudden pull almost made her dash off after the General; memories of sharing a shower together came unbidden. Naked bodies under the flowing water… But… she glanced around at the guards still in attendance, perhaps not today. 

With one last forlorn glance in the direction her love had left, she tore herself away and marched back inside the palace…

* * *

A strike of a match, the small flame lit up the space just around her hand, the fire dancing as her eyes quickly adjusted. The room was dark, except for the moonlight and this small flame. Edelgard moved her arm and aligned the match with a candle atop a vanity. The flame caught as she blew out the match between her fingers and thumb. Usually, candles were already lit and the bed pulled down before she even arrived; however, there was something nice and simple about doing the action herself, just like she always did back at the academy. There were no maids there to do the job for her, something a lot of the other nobles and families were not so keen on. That brought a smile of remembrance to her lips; she preferred this way. Besides… she was not always a fan of the dark, not moonlit nights like this, no… pitch darkness. Of being stuck underground in a cell…

She cleared her throat, as if to push those memories away. 

She was not that little girl anymore. She was the Emperor of all of Fodlan, and soon… she placed a hand on her swollen stomach. A mother herself. And she would never let anything happen to their child, not while Edelgard von Hresvelg drew breath on this earth. 

She crossed their shared elegant bedchamber to the vast bed, their shared bed. Sometimes, she lay awake at night next to Byleth, wondering what would have happened if things had turned out differently: what if Byleth did not choose her? What if Byleth had never come to the academy? What if the war had gone differently? 

Her mind was running away with her; she was overthinking. She laughed at herself, sitting down upon their bed, the mattress dipping slightly with her weight. 

This wasn’t just the bed that they slept on: it was here, right here, that so many recent life decisions had been made. To finally admit that they wanted each other and no one else, to mark each other, and, finally, claim each other as their own. That was a scary day, but Byleth had, apparently, been looking forward to asking her all this time. Of course she did. Edelgard was the one who was worried something would come between them. 

Coming up to her next heat as they were waiting for that special moment to mark the other… she remembered talking about children: the possibility of having offspring. Not an heir, as she would uphold the promise she made to herself: she would step down once she decided her term was up. This was not going to be a monarchy anymore; that was a time of the past. She would be the first, last, and only, Emperor of Fodlan. She wanted to look to the future; once everything would be in place, she wanted to step down. She wasn’t sure if she would try and run for office, or simply retire and live a peaceful life with her mate. 

Byleth was the one to bring it up, somewhat idly, Edelgard doubted purposely. But, no matter who started it, once the idea took root in their heads… they decided to stop using the enchantment. Whether it would work or not was a different story. Edelgard had not been sure if her body would accept life to bloom within her. 

Well… Edelgard lay back on the bed now, her robes ruffling underneath her. 

It seems she had taken after all. 

* * *

  
_“Are you sure?” Byleth asked above her: the pair of them were panting and sweating. Edelgard was currently enjoying post-orgasm bliss as her womanhood was covered in both her own wetness and Byleth’s saliva, Byleth’s tongue having been there but moments ago. She was still tingling even as she looked up at her lover, and… soon-to-be mate._

_Her heat was buzzing loudly about her ears, urging her on. She wanted to be full with her, now. To be one with her. To be complete. She needed her. She felt so empty without her. The heat pushed her onwards: she wanted to mate, she wanted to bear their children, she wanted her. The Emperor swallowed a whimper and, instead, brought her mind up above the heat enveloping her body._

_She did want this. She didn’t want anyone else in this whole world but Byleth. She stared up into her eyes: she saw not just the Alpha, wanting to rut and knot her Omega. She saw her partner: she saw Byleth, she saw love._

* * *

She mouthed the same word now as she did then. 

“Yes.” She raised a hand to her neck, feeling for the marks where Byleth had bitten her, marking her as the Alpha’s. The teeth indents had faded now, but the mark was still there, informing everyone else that she claimed. She closed her eyes and smiled to herself, happy, actually happy. She had never been this happy before in her life. Not really… there was always something, always a worry or a fear. Something nagged at her from the back of her mind as she raised an arm over her face, blocking out the candlelight. A worry that something could possibly go wrong, she was starting to expect it, she had managed her life goal, managed to find her happiness. A fear pulled at her that it could all come crashing down. She dearly hoped she could hold onto this feeling. To Byleth. 

“Tired, Your Majesty?” The playful voice of the owner of her heart spoke out above her. She didn’t even hear her come in. The Emperor lowered her arm to spot the warm, smiling face of the Grand General, decked out in the now altered regalia from Hubert. The crimson cape of her Adrestian office, the grey of her jacket, reminding Edelgard of Byleth’s old academy jacket, with the very same medallion adorning this uniform. 

“No, my teacher.” She responded in kind, using the old name she had finally stopped saying out of habit. That made Byleth raise an eyebrow and grin back at her.   
“Hmm… touché.” She spoke out as she walked around the bed, Edelgard watching her as she moved, until she was at the same side where Edelgard’s legs still dangled over the side. A rustle of cloth as she, too, sat atop the mattress, leaning back onto an elbow so that she was now right beside her, the care in her features evident.

“Everything okay, El?”

She was now. The tiredness of the day evaporated from her sore body; even her aches and pains felt lighter. The heaviness and worries she bore always felt lighter when Byleth was around. 

“I am now.” She couldn’t help the smile now, the worry fading from Byleth’s eyes as she smiled warmly back.   
“You can talk to me, you know. If you need to.”   
“I know.” Edelgard answered automatically. “I just miss spending time with you out there; right now, I’m cooped up inside all day and… I guess it’s just getting to me.”   
“Sounds like you need to let off some steam.” That made Edelgard blow harshly upwards, lifting hairs away from her eyes. That was an understatement; she needed to do something out there again.   
“I wish I could.”   
“As you command, Your Majesty.” Byleth replied, her voice dipped lower, darker, and filled with something powerful dripping from the words, which made Edelgard turn her head back to her for the meaning.

Yet, all she saw was Byleth heading closer towards her… 

Byleth’s lips met her own as she kissed her. It was a surprise at first, so Edelgard’s eyes were wide open, but the kiss was so soft, gentle, slow. Byleth’s lips roved over hers as if she was discovering her for the very first time. Byleth’s touches were explorative, tracing the other. Breath lightly caressed Edelgard’s lips as they separated slightly, only for Byleth to re-connect them once more. Where had this come from? 

But Edelgard didn’t want it to end; she always wanted her, all the time, every day she wanted her. 

Edelgard moved her lips over Byleth’s, as they began to tease each other and nibble at the other. Asking for entrance, Edelgard parted her lips; it wasn’t dominance at play here. This didn't feel like an Alpha over a claimed Omega. This was just Byleth and Edelgard. She felt a hand caress her cheek, a gloved hand brushing away hair that had fallen over as she moved her head. Slowly, tenderly, Byleth brushed the hair back and behind her ear. Edelgard felt her hand move around the edge of her ear and softly down her throat. She enjoyed it but… it wasn’t the same. She wanted to feel the indigo’s skin against her own.

The Emperor broke away from the kiss, a small look of confusion filling Byleth’s features until Edelgard moved to grip the hand from her throat, pulling off the glove and flinging it away, letting it fall somewhere else in the room. A small chuckle erupted from Byleth’s throat at the movement: following suit, she tugged her other glove off to join its twin on the bedroom floor. 

Their lips met once more, faster than before, wanting each other. She felt Byleth’s tongue against her bottom lip, asking for entrance: of course, she responded, parting her lips and meeting Byleth’s wet muscle with her own. Byleth’s hand came back into play, placing a thumb under the tiara Edelgard was still wearing, slowly pulling it off and setting the fancy item just above them on the bed. Her lover’s soft, warm fingers trailed down the skin on her face as she tasted and kissed her Byleth. Wanting, needing her. More. 

A small moan sounded out; she wasn’t sure if that was her or Byleth, but, she didn’t care. Her pulse quickened as she felt fingertips lightly trace her pulse point, tracing down further over her robes until she heard a small click, then another one. Byleth had just unattached her cape from her robes; Edelgard shucked off the great, black-feathered, heavy garment as it fell back onto the bed, draping under her like a new blanket. 

Byleth seemed to know exactly what she was doing, as she plunged her tongue deeper into Edelgard’s mouth now, claiming her, as the General’s hand trailed further down still, passing over her clothed chest with nary a stop, until she came to the bottom of her crimson, thick top. 

Byleth was the one to pull away with time, with one last playful nibble to the Emperor’s lip, her eyes full of playfulness, yet something darker lay underneath. Byleth wanted her just as much as Edelgard did her. 

This time, the ex-mercenary sat up onto her knees, grabbing onto the bottom of the top as she lifted upwards; the snow-white haired had to quickly raise her arms so that the material came off. With little care, Byleth dropped the garment over the other side of the bed; crimson gloves were soon to follow, falling to the pile over the other side of the bed. 

Byleth descended back onto her lips, faster again, craving her, a woman starved for her, quickly answering each other. Her upper half bare for her mate except for her bra, her heart rate only increased, pulling her arms up to entangle in the hair of her lover. Yet, suddenly, two hands grabbed onto her wrists and pulled them away. Byleth pulled away just enough to look into her eyes. 

“Stay.” 

The Alpha pressed the Omega’s arms down onto the bed: that word full of power, the Alpha dominating the Emperor’s inner Omega. Edelgard bristled; she wanted to touch her, to feel her. But that command stopped her. She could push back if she really wanted to… if she had to. But she didn’t…

One hand now trapped her wrists above her head as Byleth’s lips came back to her; no longer to her lips, but the side, kissing her, licking her, tasting her. Slowly, she made her way down her cheek and towards her throat. She could feel the hot saliva Byleth was leaving in her wake: small amounts, but enough. Teeth brushed her neck now. 

That made Edelgard’s nerves alight with heat and excitement; sharp canines scraped her delicate skin, fear edged into the back of her senses too. She trusted Byleth completely, wholly, and she welcomed the adrenaline and the wonder of what she would do next. Edelgard pulled at her trapped wrists, but Byleth’s hand held firm: the order from her Alpha stopped her from moving anymore. The command keeping her pinned. 

The General’s free hand traced down from her shoulder and toward her covered breast, gently caressing and teasing her above the cloth. A small whimper as Edelgard wanted to feel her mate’s skin on her hot and needy flesh; she wanted the barrier off. Eyes flicked towards her own, but she went ignored. Instead, lips found the mark where they were mated; that sensitive patch of flesh that held the precious gland just underneath. Byleth played with her there, licking and scraping her teeth against it, only heightening Edelgard’s senses; she could feel Byleth’s free hand start to massage her chest over her bra. Her fingers driving her mad, so close to the feeling she was seeking, but this wasn’t enough. 

It wasn’t ever enough. She needed more. The Emperor whimpered out once more; louder this time, as if to try and inform the powerful Alpha atop her.

“Use your words.” The dark voice of her Byleth spoke out to her.   
“Please…” Was all she could manage. This was torture to bear. She couldn’t say it.   
“Please what?” She still couldn’t say it… how could she voice that she wanted nothing between them? Any cloth was too much. She wanted her, just her, nothing between them.   
“Answer me.” Byleth ordered her, purposely using her Alpha dominance into a command. 

Somewhere, Edelgard knew that Byleth was doing this on purpose, taking control, so that Edelgard didn’t have to. Byleth knew she found it exciting, but only with her. The only person she would ever allow that privilege. But, that only made a blush rise on her cheeks. Her inner Omega pushed her to answer.

“I-I… I want you to touch me.” She managed to say.   
“I am touching you.” The Alpha answered, being difficult.   
“...under.” 

At that word, Byleth brought back her free hand; Edelgard could hear the rustling, but couldn’t see what she was doing. 

Suddenly, something cool, thin, and extremely sharp traced along her skin in-between her breasts... Edelgard froze. Adrenaline spiked through her system, the fear there in the back of her mind. But she trusted her Byleth, absolutely, with her very life; she embraced it all and couldn’t help the smile unbidden at her lips. Byleth’s other hand gripped her wrists, harshly but not unkind, keeping her still. A ripping sounded out as the familiar dagger Byleth still kept at her waist was pulled upwards and through the white cloth of the bra. The thin material stood no chance and was quickly vanquished as it tore in two. Edelgard heaved as she realised she wasn’t breathing, taking in gulps of air as the dagger was pulled back and away. Byleth must have sheathed the weapon. 

A light kiss to the mating gland at her neck brought her attention back to Byleth’s face against her, even as fingers lightly traced up her chest now. Slowly, upwards as they explored her, like before, as if everything was new. 

Sharp teeth once more scraped over her neck now, as a hand drifted under and pushed the material of her now ruined bra aside, to fall onto the bed, loosely hanging off her shoulder by the strap. Warm hands roved over her breast now, feeling the delicate and sensitive skin there. Edelgard was so sensitive, and even sore there nowadays, but the soft hands of her love soothed the burning heat of the pain. The Emperor lightly moaned out now as she finally felt Byleth caress her so gently, feeling her, massaging her. Even as teeth started to dig into the crux of her neck... 

Fingers found her nipple as Byleth played and teased with her,; Edelgard didn’t know where to keep her attention as it continually snapped between her chest and her neck to her trapped wrists. 

The General pulled and pinched at her nipple, becoming rougher with her, even as the sharp canines of Byleth now started to bury into her soft flesh. Deep down, Edelgard’s inner Omega surged with happiness at being claimed once again by her mate. Renewing their bond, as she felt a trickle of blood drip down her shoulder. It wasn’t deep, just enough for the spike of hurt to feel dull in comparison to the pleasure it brought her. Byleth continued to massage her breast even as she sucked on the bite now, making sure that gland inside Edelgard knew she was there, sending pulse after pulse of heat through her body as the gland answered in kind.

Too soon, Byleth pulled away; with a final lick over the small wound, she pressed herself lower. The gland raised and skin red as it reactivated, pumping powerful and pleasant chemicals throughout Edelgard’s system, like a river flowing over the dry land, finally washing over the parched river bed. This was her Alpha, her mate; Edelgard wanted Byleth to claim her in more ways than that. Now. Her fingers twitched as she swallowed thickly, letting her eyes close as she felt another rush and spike hit her, a surge of happiness filling her: she knew how wet she was getting, ready for her mate. 

Byleth’s mouth moved lower now, and onto the other breast; she nudged the last bit of cloth away and latched onto her nipple eagerly. Edelgard couldn’t help a whine as she pushed her chest higher up into the face of her lover. The grip of her wrists was lesser now due to Byleth’s position, but she didn’t break the Alpha’s hold over her. 

Edelgard gritted her teeth and moaned under her breath as she felt the soft wet tongue of Byleth trace over and lap at her overly sensitive nipple, soothing the ache and pain she often felt. Sending pleasure surging through her once again, she felt so sensitive as her hot flesh ached to be touched. Byleth’s tongue was driving her crazy; she couldn’t get enough yet… there was somewhere else she needed that tongue of hers.

She had only just realised that Byleth’s free hand had dipped lower again, leaving her other breast cold and alone, as the ex-mercenary drifted her fingers and teased downwards, slowly, lightly tracing her skin, making Edelgard jump and shiver as the fingers made their journey. 

Byleth made it to her belted clasps holding her skirt in place, covering her modesty from the world. She didn’t want to cover herself for her mate. Even as Byleth kept up her assault on her chest, her free hand expertly undid every clasp remaining, dropping her skirts open and onto the bed underneath her, joining her cape. She was now bare to her lover, except for the small, white, equally delicate underwear. 

Edelgard was panting now, warring with herself to plead and beg with Byleth to touch her more, against staying silent, lest she only tease her all the more. 

A whimper sounded out of gritted teeth as Byleth’s hand slowly traced around the outline of her underwear. Goosebumps rose along Edelgard’s flesh as she moved her groin higher and against the hand, pleading wordlessly for what she craved. Likewise, pushing her chest more into Byleth’s mouth, feeling her teeth against the skin of her breast. She couldn’t take much more of this. 

Byleth’s hand did not acquiesce to her silent demand; instead, she moved over her thighs, along the outside, and down toward her knees; another whimper and moan sounded out now. That was not where she wanted her… needed her. She shivered as her crotch ached to be touched. 

The hand finally came back around to touch and caress the Omega’s inner thigh, so close… so close to where she needed her. Like a fire burning inside her, she was in desperate need of that soothing touch. Yet, as the hand only edged closer to that needy inferno, the flames only rose all the more; she was desperate. Edelgard’s own fingers were clenched tightly now as she silently begged to be touched, biting her lip to keep from yelling out. Byleth’s hand moved up her inner thigh and to her groin, so close now… further! The fire spiked and surged, demanding attention. She didn’t have to even ask or check… she knew she was so wet for her. She was desperate for her mate. 

Please… please… please...

Her whimpers turned into full-on moans as she felt Byleth play with the edge of her underwear now. Mere inches away now. 

The teasing was becoming less: less time, less pace, faster, eager. Byleth seemed to be struggling to stay at the earlier pace now herself, as fingers soon pulled away from the edge and to finally lay on her sex. The only barrier between Byleth’s hand and her dripping pussy was a delicate, thin piece of cloth. She wanted it gone so badly… please. Her General began to move her fingers over her clothed folds now; over and over, as she could feel how damp her underwear was now, as it was pushed against her as she squirmed now on the bed, moving against Byleth to try and find relief as the heat only raged ever higher. Burning inside her, demanding the woman above her. 

Too slowly, the hand moved, too far away, too out of reach, as Byleth explored her from outside of the material. 

“Byleth… Byleth, please…I need...” Edelgard moaned out to her, her voice pleading and begging for her lover to take her; to quench the fire inside her. It was light, but she heard Byleth grunt against her chest, was she trying to keep herself in check? But Edelgard didn’t have the time to think any more on it, as she felt the hand pull up to the top of her underwear and press underneath…

Soft, gentle fingers finally met with her where she most needed her. 

Byleth’s hand dove into her womanhood, and into the wetness she found there; Edelgard heard a moan sound out… that wasn’t from her. But the Emperor could only grit her teeth as the hands touching her now fed fuel to the fire inside her; touching and feeling over her nether lips and around the entrance: touching everywhere but the spot that was needing her. Byleth had stopped sucking and lapping at her nipple, and, instead, lay her cheek against her, fully attentive to her now very busy hand. 

A leg passed over one of her own, laying between hers, a very evident bulge in Byleth’s trousers met her limb, trapped in her own garments. Seeking her own relief, as she pressed her clothed Alpha erection up against Edelgard’s thigh. However, she never stopped her ministrations to Edelgard’s drenched and dripping sex. The General dropped to Edelgard’s leaking entrance and dipped a finger inside, just a tease… not enough… it was never enough. This time Edelgard let her moan rip through her; she wanted Byleth to know how she was making her feel. More, deeper; it wasn’t enough.

A shudder next to her let her know just how Byleth was feeling… a sudden thrust against her leg, rubbing herself against Edelgard. But, once again, she was distracted as Byleth finally pulled her fingers up to trace over the Emperor’s clit. Edelgard bucked her hips in reflex. The powerful feeling only adding fuel to the fire inside her; she needed her there. Right now. Please…. Pleasure surged through her body, almost painful as it hit her. 

Byleth began to move her fingers over her clit, a spot that before had been her own impressive Alpha cock, something she thought she would have all her life, except on her cursed heats. But during the months of her pregnancy, she stayed as she had been born. Right now, she didn’t care how she was; just as long as Byleth wanted her, that was all that mattered. Edelgard wanted her desperately, so much, too much; it was burning her up. The pleasure surging through her rose higher and higher, more and more, her muscles began to clench as the heat rose ever higher, as Byleth only pushed on quicker, sensing Edelgard’s urgency as her hips bucked up to chase her impending orgasm. 

Edelgard’s moans and pants sounded out loud in the room; she didn’t care who heard. She was getting close: Byleth pushed her ever onwards, higher and higher the flames rose… but they were finally hitting their peak. Edelgard’s hands changed to clench at the bedsheets above her harshly; her body wound so tight and coiled together. About to spring, about to go over the edge, as Byleth kept up her now brutal pace; her harsh breathing and grunts, the small thrusts as she tried to keep her own body at bay, it all only added to the fuel of her fire. 

The fires peaked inside her as she hit that edge… and fell off it. 

Her body locked tight as she let out a moan into the grand, elegant bedchamber. The surge of utter bliss rocked through her; liquid fire in her veins spread over her in wave after wave as she shook and shuddered under her lover and mate. 

But it wasn’t enough… 

The fire didn’t go out; it didn’t die down. Even as she came back from that edge of overwhelming pleasure, the high and love that Byleth gave her, she wasn’t done. 

Neither was Byleth…

All slow and teasing instantly forgotten, the General moved up and down the bed, losing all contact against Edelgard’s skin, instantly missing it. With a growl and a grunt, Byleth loosened her belt and dropped it to the floor, hearing the clang as her sword hit the ground; a top and cape was quickly followed and dropped to the floor, seeing her lover’s impressive chest out on display underneath her black bra almost made her move. But, the single word of command from before still held a weak sway over her. 

She decided to obey and stay. 

But, Byleth didn’t carry on any further than that; Edelgard wasn’t sure if she was excited or disappointed when Byleth knelt down. She felt her boots pulled off roughly and impatiently; Byleth’s teasing and slow pace was well and truly over with. The General hooked her fingers inside the edge of Edelgard’s underwear and pulled… the final cloth barrier was dragged away, now to be discarded on the floor. Without a word or hesitation, Byleth lunged. Forcing her mouth up against the hot, dripping wetness that was Edelgard’s pussy. Her post-orgasm bliss turned into pre-orgasm shudders quickly, as Byleth fed on her and drank up her fluid like she was starving, her tongue desperate for everything Edelgard could give. 

“Byleth!” Edelgard managed out now, even as her body began to clench once again. Byleth was too fast, too quick; she was too eager, but her own body only answered in kind. Desperate for each other. Bucking her hips once again as she sought her release again already… 

Byleth lapped at the Emperor’s nether lips as she gripped, almost harshly, onto Edelgard’s thighs, as if she might somehow get away. But Edelgard did not want to be anywhere else, as she felt Byleth’s hot tongue rove over her: tasting her, drinking her in. Her wet appendage pushing inside her, barely reaching inside, but her entrance clenched around her anyway, needing more. Edelgard was dripping; she could feel it leak out of her as the fuel that was Byleth only added more and more to her inferno once again. The Alpha lapped over her and up to her clit, sucking and licking her, encircling her small bud of absolute pleasure. 

She lost hold of one of her hands, as it flew down to grip hard in the long locks of the indigo. Moans from the both of them grew louder, oozing from inside them: a reflection of the fires inside of them. Byleth was attacking her clit now with her tongue, demanding another release. 

Edelgard’s body answered her.

Those flames rose high once again, as she gripped and twisted Byleth’s hair in her hand; as her chest rose and fell, as she pulled her legs up onto the bed, digging her heels into the mattress. She couldn’t hold on as another edge met her so quickly now, the raging fires engulfing her as Byleth’s tongue engulfed her clit. 

Byleth once again pushed her over the edge. 

Fingers gripped indigo hair strands tightly as she gritted her teeth and moaned through them. Soreness leaking into her fingers and muscles as the tightness gripped her, needing to relax; sweat began to drip from her as she was once more wrapped up in the bliss that ripped through her. The liquid fire ripping through her body as she rode her high, Edelgard began to pant now, she still didn’t feel done… as tired as she was getting, as much as her body was sweating and starting to struggle… neither of them were done. 

Their eyes connected as Byleth gave one last lick of her dripping, wet pussy, and stood up. Edelgard couldn’t see it, but she knew that Byleth would have the Emperor’s wetness all around her mouth… with a lick of her lips that made Edelgard swallow dryly, Byleth finally started to tug off her trousers…

A burst of happiness in her mind, eagerness for what was to come, more fuel thrown onto the fire inside her once again. Her mind pushing her body on, more, always needing more. The fires raging, roaring, demanding to be fed. The burning inside her made her feel so hot, hot and empty; she needed Byleth more than ever. 

“Get on your knees…” Byleth quickly spoke out. An attempt at a command, but she was too distracted herself, yet Edelgard didn’t need to be commanded by an Alpha. She was all too eager to listen and obey to get what they were both wanting desperately.

While she heard the eager rustling behind her of material being pushed down and thrown away, she, more carefully than usual due to her swollen belly, maneuvered onto her elbows and knees. She could feel her juices dribble out and down her thighs, or just straight down and begin to fall to the sheets of the bed. She couldn’t take this anymore… she was burning, burning up from the inside; it was all too much: she needed to have Byleth inside her. She was what her fire was burning for: only Byleth could do this to her, to make her feel like this. She was so thankful and excited, desperate, and close to losing all sense. 

Finally, she felt the weight of Byleth raise herself up onto the bed; the mattress shuddered and dipped underneath her. The Emperor was moved forward along the sheets as she was pushed up the bed to make room for her mate: her life partner, the only one she ever wanted, would ever have; she would make sure of it. 

The hard, fully erect Alpha dick of Byleth pressed against Edelgard now… the swollen head passed over the wet folds of the pregnant Omega, coating the erection in the soaking wetness and, likewise, adding copious amounts of pre-cum to the mix too. That was what her fire needed, was crying out for, would quench it, would complete her. She moaned out again into the sheets as she felt the cock pass over her clit, sending powerful pulses of pleasure through her core. Byleth shifted into position behind her, placing hands on either side of her hips. Edelgard’s mouth was dry; time was moving too slow, she needed it now. Now!

As Byleth pulled back, back along Edelgard’s eager and throbbing clit, she positioned herself right at the Emperor’s entrance. At the same time as Byleth started to push forward, Edelgard pushed right back; any slow pace was forgotten as they slammed their hips together as they chased complete fullness in one another. Edelgard threw her head back and hissed as she felt that completeness, Byleth’s full erection was in her, right to the base as she bottomed out, feeling their thighs slap together now. Byleth’s hands shook, even as they gripped harder at her thighs. 

“Oh… El… El…” She seemed to mumble, lost in the feelings just as much as Edelgard was. 

With a shaky hand, Byleth moved her fingers down to once again caress over Edelgard’s needy clit, rubbing it even as she pulled out and slammed right back in. Fucking her and filling her up, drenching them both in their fluids, Byleth chased both of their orgasms now: both her own and Edelgard’s. The Emperor’s fingers entwined in the sheets below as she forced herself back repeatedly on the dick of her lover, of her mate, wishing to keep her beloved mate inside her, never wanting her to leave. 

Once again, that inferno raged, hotter and hotter, burning her, searing her inside, that edge coming ever closer, yet the fires were higher and more fierce this time. Her body was shaking, sweat dripping off them both, breathing rapidly, as they kept up their brutal pace. 

Byleth pounded her again and again, breaking inside her entrance and filling her; she needed her. Mentally, she begged for that fullness over and over again, feeling the indigo’s dick break inside her and push along her drenched walls, feeling her push against that certain spot inside her that was driving her mad. On and on, Byleth broke into her, her pace picking up, finding that rhythm; Edelgard couldn’t get enough of that feeling. She never wanted this to end. She wanted to keep Byleth inside her and never let her leave, as it sent pulse after pulse rushing through her body, sending her higher and onward toward that edge. 

Edelgard was moaning out once again, without any other care in the world, as Byleth thrust into her, filling her. Her body quivered as she rode the waves of her bliss. Every movement only adding to the torment her nearing orgasm was giving her.

That edge suddenly hit her; without warning she reached it, and the fires engulfed her, pushing her off and into the deep pools of another powerful cum. As if this was what her body had been crying and begging for, she cried out, as her whole body was pulled taut, the heat washing over her, again and again, pushing her onwards to greater heights, as Byleth did not stop. Thrusting into her faster and harder, rubbing her abused clit harder with each thrust, keeping her going, pushing her, right there with her. Edelgard couldn’t take it anymore; she was lost in the fire and didn’t know how to get out. Her body was lost. Her skin was so hot and wouldn’t calm down. Byleth made sure of it. She couldn’t even think of anything, except for what Byleth was making her feel. 

Suddenly, Byleth’s pace sped up and lost its rhythm. She began to pound into her hard, chasing her own release. 

With one final cry out, this time from the Grand General herself, Byleth locked them together; Edelgard was not in heat, so no knot would form, but that wasn’t important; she still felt the explosion of liquid deep inside her, of Byleth filling her, leaving the very same white fluid that impregnated her all those months ago. One final time did her body reward her, another tip over that edge, a surge of heat racing through her body at the knowledge that her mate had filled her. Her tired and exhausted body trying to keep that dying fire going, just for one more push. She felt her lower body pulse with the feeling of the precious liquid given to her, and only her. Waves of bliss lapped at her senses in that knowledge.

But Byleth had finally quenched that raging fire inside her with her seed, both of them lay panting and sore; exhausted, but very happy. The sweaty pair held their position for a few seconds, catching their breath… 

Byleth finally began to pull out; Edelgard immediately missed the feeling of fullness, of completeness; she missed the contact, even as the impressive cock was turning flaccid inside her. 

Byleth left the Emperor’s dripping and drenched pussy, leaking more than just wetness now onto the bed beneath her, as white fluid also began to dribble out. Shame. Edelgard wanted to keep it all, as proof of Byleth’s physical love for her. 

“Better?” A tired and panting voice called out to her from behind; Edelgard had to hold back a laugh. She felt much the same.   
“Better.” 

  


**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ReevaKnight)!
> 
> Chatting about new storylines coming up, new ideas, general chit-chat (probably some hornyness...) Hope to see you there! 
> 
> Also the clothes in this were designed by a good friend of mine when I commissioned her quite a while ago now!  
> [Here!](https://twitter.com/HazuraSinner/status/1261794232446173184?s=20)  
> So you can get an image with the story :D. (Not THAT kind of image tho... haha XD.)


End file.
